fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Grimm Ashbel
---- |name= Grimm |kanji=グリム |romaji=''Gurimu'' |alias= The Black Dog (黒い犬, Kuroi Inu) |status= Alive |race= Demon |birthdate= N/A |birthplace= N/A |gender = Male |age= 400+ |hair color= Black |eye color= Brown |vision= Excellent |height= 6'3" |weight= 220Ibs |guild mark color= Red and black |guild mark location= Collar |tattoos/unusual features= Red eyes when entering combat |affiliation= Ashbel Family |previous affiliation= |partners= Nora Ashbel |occupation= Guardian to the heir of the Ashbel family |base of operations= Ashborne, Fiore |sexuality= Asexual |allies= Ashbel Family |magic= Fire Magic Darkness Magic(Umbrakinesis) |curse= |abilities= |weaponry and armor= Katana }} Grimm (グリム,Gurimu) is a loyal member of the Ashbel Family and guardian of its heir, Nora Ashbel. He is a pracitioner of both Fire Magic and Darkness Magic. Grimm is a powerful demon whom was challenged to a duel long ago by the Ashbel family's founder. Grimm agreed to the duel, losing, and from that day forward Grimm was bound to the Ashbel family by eternal contract. This contract states that Grimm will remain loyal to the Ashbels, protecting their heir at all cost, following their orders without question. Grimm eventually grew to enjoy living amongst the Ashbel family, he began enjoying his job. Doing it out of his own choice rather than simply because of his contract. Grimm was indeed very good at his job, never letting a single clan heir die of unnatural causes in the nearly one thousand years he had been bound to his occupation. All of this changed when Ryouta Ashbel, fell in battle. Grimm unable to protect him due to Ryouta ordering him to stay out of his battle. Ryouta's pride and honor being his downfall. Despite truly being unable to do anything, Grimm blames himself for Ryouta's death. Appearance Personality History Equipment Magic and Abilities Mental Abilites Physical Abilities Weapons Specialist: *'Kendo' (剣道, Kendō): *'Kenjutsu' (剣術, Kenjutsu): *'Sōjutsu' (槍術, Sōjutsu. Lit, Art of the Spear): Sōjutsu is a martial arts style that focuses on the use of the spear or lance in combat. Users of this form of martial art hold the bottom of the shaft with one hand, keeping the other one near the middle. While in this stance the user can keep the weapon between himself and the enemy, keeping them at a distance this stance also allows the user to move out of the opponent's range as well as easily return jabs and slashes. *'Quarterstaff' (六尺棒, Rokushakubō): Quarterstaff is a fighting style that utilizes polearm weapons. The weapon is held with the back hand a hand’s breadth from the butt end of the staff, and the other hand up to the middle of the staff. Of these the low guard is considered the central guard. Blows were primarily delivered downwards either directly or at angles. Parries of blows to the legs were done either by lifting the leg away from the line of attack or by thrusting one end of the staff into the ground and releasing the foremost hand which was in danger of being struck. Thrusts were often performed with the release of the forward hand and a step with the forward leg like a fencing lunge, stretching forward the back hand as far as possible. Longer thrusts were delivered with a full step forward with the back leg accompanying the back hand. It was recommended that when delivering a blow that at the end of it the back leg and foot should be compassed about so as to fall roughly into a line with the front foot and the point of the weapon. The same circling round of the back leg was applied to parries also. *'Bōjutsu' (棒術, Bōjutsu): *'Jōjutsu' (杖術:じょうじゅつ, Jōjutsu): Hand to Hand Combatant: *'Krav Maga' (連絡先の戦闘, Renrakusen no sentō): An extremely efficient form of combat known for it's brutal counter attacks. This form of self-defense consists of several different techniques taken from Aikido, Boxing, Judo, wrestling, all alongside realistic fight training. The combat style's philosophy focuses on neutralizing the threat, offensive and defensive maneuvers coupled with aggression. Attacks and counter attacks delivered by users of this form of self-defense target the most vulnerable parts of the human body, eyes, throat, groin, ribs, kidneys, knee, and liver. Those who practice this form of self-defense are also taught to be situationally aware of their surroundings, identifying potential threats before said threats have a chance to attack. The basic purpose of Krav Maga is to end a fight as quickly as possible. Unlike Aikido and Judo, Krav Maga concerns itself little with the safety of the threat being neutralized. Magical Abilites Magical Prowess: * Magical Aura (魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): A magical aura is the exertion of magical energy around the user's body. Encapsulating the user in an aura of a color befitting their personality. Colors and potency of Magical auras are various. This aura is normally accompanied by a pressure of sorts, the strength of this pressure depends of the level of magical aura the user wields. Depending on the level of ones magical aura as well as their control over it, it may also be used as an intimidation tactic or even as a way to negate weak attacks. Magical aura come in three different forms, a standard aura which is exhibited by those of weak or average magical power. These auras are often weak, only being able to intimidate none mages. The second of these auras is an S-class aura which is exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or greater than that of an S-class mage. This aura emits and overwhelming pressure that most anyone might find intimidating. The final and most powerful for of aura is the monster aura which is only exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or exceeds that of a guild master or wizard saint. These auras encompass a large area around the user, releasing an incredible amount of pressure. This pressure may even completely immobilize some opponents. The user is replaced by a phantom-like apparition as they are completely enveloped in their respective color. **'S-Class Aura' (大力の魔霊気, Dairyoku no Mareiki): Demonic Abilites Enhanced Senses: Immortality: Spells Fire Magic Spells Fire Magic (...): Flame Breath (...): Infernal Strike (...): Flame Fang (...): Flame Whip (...): Hellfire Twister (...): Advanced Spells Flame Barrage (...): Darkness Magic Spells Darkness Magic (...): Darkness magic is a form of Caster Magic that allows the user to utilize the element of Darkness and shadow to form powerful offensive and defensive spells, turning the normally intangible element into a substance capable of having the fluidity of water or the strength of steel all while also being able to take on a blunt or cutting effect which allows the user to bludgeon or slash at opponents, causing damage in that way. *'Umbrakinesis' (...): Abysmal strike (ひどいストライク, Hidoi sutoraiku): An incredibly basic spell of darkness magic that allows the user to wrap their hands and or feet in darkness magic, allowing the force of their strikes to be enhanced greatly as the darkness used in this spell usual takes on a blunt effect, allowing users to bludgeon opponents with shadows as hard as steel. The exact amount of force that can be utilized through the use of this spell is unknown as it normally comes down to the force produced in the user's average punch. The average heavy height boxer can punch at about 3451.82N, were a user with the ability to punch at 3451.82N to cast this spell over their hand the force of their punch would most likely be increased by about five times that, measuring in at about 17,255N. While the amount of force possibly generated through this punch is indeed incredible, the ability to punch or kick opponents is not the only ability this. User's can also sharpen the shadows that coat their hands, allowing users to slash and cut their enemies with each strike that connects. This sharp or cutting ability makes this spell incredibly deadly when coupled with martial arts that involve jabs and chops in their utilization, though. The spell as a whole is much more effective when coupled with some degree of mastery in hand to hand combat. This spell also has the ability to take on a both defensive and offensive effect at once, user's being able to coat their foreheads, knees, or elbows in blunt shadows. This allows users to deliver powerful strikes while protecting these body parts from damage. Shadow puppetry (シャドウ人形劇, Shadō ningyō geki): A basic spell of Darkness magic that allows the users to create a variety of different puppets made completely of darkness. The user initiates the casting of this spell by raising their hand or weapon over their head, creating a sphere of darkness in the palm of their hand or tip of their weapon, Darkness magic will them pour from this sphere shooting into the ground around the user raising the puppets from beneath the ground itself. These puppets come in many shapes and sizes, some looking very humanoid whilst others may look much less so, looking very beast-like in appearance. One can also use this spell to create clones of themselves or others, the darkness molding itself into the shape and appearance of the user or anyone whom they can recall from the depths of their mind. Regardless of how much these puppets may look like another mage, they cannot copy that mages magic, only being able to utilize the element from which they were created. These puppets are incredibly durable, being able to take large amounts of damage without being destroyed. These puppets also have the ability to teleport through shadows. These puppets also have increased strength, being able to lift far more than even the strongest regular human could even imagine. One draw back of this spell is the fact that the user must choose between quality or quantity. The more puppets created, the less magical energy able to be placed into created each individual puppet. This means that while a user may be able to overwhelm an opponent with sheer numbers, each of those individual puppets alone wouldn't fair well against even the weakest of mages. This is why users tend to only create three or four at a time, allowing for the proper amount of energy to be placed into the creation of each individual. Dark Tendril (ダーク巻きひげ, Dāku makihige): Shadow Bullet (シャドウ弾丸, Shadō dangan): Shadow Body (影のエッセンス, Kage no essensu): Void Twister (ボイドツイスター, Boidotsuisutā): Advanced Spells Shadow Realm (シャドウレルム, Shadourerumu): Darkness Blast (闇のブラスト,'' Yami no burasuto''): Quotes Relationships Trivia *Appearance based on Shiki from Togainu no Chi *Permission to use Darkness Magic (QOS) given by Liza Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Fire Magic User Category:Original Characters Category:Male